Queen You Shall Be
by redrose24
Summary: A story of Ella growing and adjusting to her new life as Kit's wife and queen, having had her dreams come true. Having been freed from the torment of her step mother and step sisters, she strives to have courage as queen of a country and to be kind to all she meets and to love Kit with all her heart. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

~~~AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ~~~

To begin, I'm a huge fan of the live action remake of Disney's Cinderella. I honestly would give anything for a few sequels. But I'm a hopeless romantic and I like to write, so I decided to write what I thought might happen after the movie ended and Kit and Ella got their happy ending. Now, just warning you, I don't expect anyone to take this series seriously. This is just for fun guys. As of right now there's no dramatic, thrilling, or suspenseful plot planned. Seriously mostly fluff. Just what I thought their life might look like following the end of the movie. So if you're looking for more substance I won't be offended if you don't wanna read. Like I said, I'm a romantic and am writing this for fun. So don't say you weren't warned. But, if you like fluff and romance you'll probably like it. Also, there will be smut in future chapters, including the wedding night. I will put in the beginning of the chapters telling you if there's smut or not.

Also if you're confused by some of the dialogue early in this chapter that's because it's describing a deleted scene from the movie that you can watch either on youtube or the dvd.

Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter One~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ella walked out the door hand in hand with her prince - no, she corrected - her king, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing herself to enjoy the crisp, country air for the first time in a long time.

"Are you nervous, love?" the king asked, his brows knitted together slightly, while still giving her an encouraging smile.

"No," She smiled, but then frowned slightly. "Oh Kit, I thought I'd never see you again. I gave a letter to you to a palace guard the day after the ball, asking to see you again and I-"

"Letter?" Kit interrupted, suddenly serious and confused it would seem. "What letter darling?"

Now Ella was confused.

"I wrote to you, wanting to see you again. I told you I'd be in the glade where we first met in the woods," She explained. "Did you not receive it?"

Kit was still grave, as Ella had never seen in the short time she'd spent with him.

"Darling, had I received a letter from you, I would have hardly finished reading it before getting on my horse and coming to you as fast as my horse would take me, that I promise you."

Ella frowned. "You don't believe me..."

"Oh I believe you sweetheart. But," He looked back at the Grand Duke. "I am being deceived."

Kit looked back at Ella, smiling again as not to worry her.

"We're going home. I'll get the bottom of this. I don't want you to worry about a thing, alright?"

Ella smiled as well. "Yes, Kit."

He took her hands in his. "Excellent. Now, before we leave, is there anything you'd like to take with you?"

"My horse," Ella grinned. "If it pleases the king."

"If it pleases you, it pleases me," He turned and motioned to a solider to retrieve Ella's horse. "Shall we start on ahead?"

Ella nodded, letting Kit lead her to his horse. He lifted her so easily by the waist, and then came up to sit behind her on the saddle. Ella had to remember how to breathe at the feeling of Kit's solid chest and torso against her back, and one arm going around her waist to hold her firm to him. He moved with such grace, sureness, and command.

Ella rested comfortably against him on the way to the palace, feeling safe and free. Her breath caught as they came into the palace gates and courtyard. She beamed at Kit. She'd seen the palace before. But this time was different, like she was seeing it for the first time. For this time, the man she loved was bringing her home.

"How grand it is, Kit! And it's so large, I'm sure to lose my way often at first."

Kit laughed. "Perhaps we shall have to draw you a map."

"Well as long as I have you as my guide then I won't be lost for long," Ella said as Kit took her by the waist and brought her down from the horse.

"Precisely. As I have felt the sensation of losing you before and I find I do not like it. I don't plan to let you out of my grasp ever again," He affirmed, taking her hands in his.

"Good," Ella squeezed his hands. "As I do not wish to be separated from you."

Kit smiled, offering Ella his arm before leading her into the palace, evening stopping at the main foyer.

"Now, my love, the last thing I want to do is to overwhelm you. Later I shall need your assistance, but for now I'll have you shown to your temporary rooms. You can get acclimated, change into comfortable clothes, take a warm bath if you'd like. How does that sound?" He tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ear.

Ella laughed, positively blushing. She was overwhelmed. She was going to marry the king – but it still felt odd to be showered with attention.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

Ella looked around in wonder, laughing and grinning. Kit smiled back at her.

"You're going to bring light and life to this palace, you know that?" Kit said to her, looking deep into her eyes.

Ella smiled, trying to hide her blush as she looked to the floor.

"I shall try," She mustered some confidence in her voice.

Kit smiled and raised her hand to place a kiss onto her palm. Ella tried also to hide the shiver that came with it.

"Your Majesty," a kindly voice interrupted them.

Kit turned to the woman walking toward them. She was an older woman - around 60 years of age. She was of a slightly rounder figure and had grey hair. She wore glasses and carried a notebook and pen - ready to write anything of importance down. It was clear to Ella this woman knew her way around the palace and likely helped to coordinate it as well.

The woman stopped a few feet short of them and curtsied.

"Ella, this is Mary. She is head of the royal household, and she'll be your….right hand woman if you will."

"Pleased to meet you," Ella smiled.

"Likewise, my lady," Mary inclined her head again. "I shall be here to assist you with whatever you may require." She said, smiling reassuringly to Ella.

"Yes," Kit explained. "Mary will help you plan events, upkeep the palace, redecorate the palace as you see fit and as she said, whatever else you need. She was a lady in waiting of my mother when she was a young queen and has helped run the palace ever since, so I know you're in the very best of hands."

Ella let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Well, it sounds like an enormous responsibility, I shall be most grateful for your help Mary."

"Don't worry Ella," Kit reassured. "Mary's job is help you in your new role – you're now the highest lady in the land and in this palace. Within reason you may make any changes you wish. Now, since I have been away from the palace all day I have some things to see to. I shall leave you with Mary now and she will show you to your rooms. Take all the time you'd like, alright? The whole afternoon if you wish." He smiled.

"Thank you," Ella smiled, bobbing a small curtsy to him. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead when she rose.

Kit nodded to Mary before leaving. The captain of the guard offered Ella a bow.

"Good day, my lady."

"Thank you for everything," Ella said sweetly. "I owe you my gratitude for aiding the king and I in finding each other once again."

"I am ever at my future Queens service, she needs only to ask." He smiled, taking her hand and bowing over it. Then he left to join the king.

"Future queen," Ella whispered to herself, testing the word on her tongue.

Kit was a good man, and good king who loved his kingdom and his people. And she somehow had his love as well. Because of that, she would do her best to be a good queen, who also would care for and love the kingdom to the best of her ability. She might falter and stumble as she learned her role, but every day she would do her best, with kindness and courage as her weapons - just as her beloved parents taught her.

"My lady." Ella jolted slightly from her revere and turned to see Mary gesture toward the hall. "If you'll follow me, I'm sure you'd like to get settled into your rooms and change into something more comfortable."

Ella sighed as she submerged herself completely into the hot, fragrant bath. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed a luxury like this for herself. She was positively hypnotized by the sweet floral scent of rose oil that that had been put into water.

Tipping her head back to wet her hair, she thought to this morning. It seemed like ages ago when she had accepted her fate that she wouldn't her prince again, but would always have the memories. Suddenly in the blink of an eye her dreams had come true and her prince had rescued her - quite literally. And she was so very grateful.

From now on there would be no looking back on the hurt that had been in her life. Her parents would want her to be happy. And that was what she intended to do - to be happy and to make Kit happy every day.

Taking a small breath and holding it she put herself completely under the water, letting the warmth envelope her entire body. She came back up smiling.

"You have beautiful hair Lady Ella."

"Thank you," Ella said to Amelia, her new lady-in-waiting.

She sat in a chair in front of the fire in her room while Amelia did a simple braid in her hair. Lucy, her other lady-in-waiting, held a casual, but lovely gown in her arms and presented it to Ella.

"How about pink for lunch with the king?" She smiled.

"Yes, it's lovely. You have good taste Lucy," Ella grinned, running her fingers over the casually elegant fabric. "I already know I shall be grateful for you both each day."

"You do us a great honor my lady," Amelia said.

"How was your meal?" Kit asked Ella has she patted her lips with her napkin.

"Wonderful," She assured him. "But the company was better. I haven't sat down to a meal with people I love since….well since before my father left for a trip for the last time."

Kit took her hand.

"I'll miss meals with my father as well," He said. "But you're my family now. We get to make our own traditions and memories."

Ella beamed and rearranged her fingers to intertwine with his.

"Kit, I'm so looking forward to that."

"Then let's go make some memories," Kit said, standing and offering Ella his hand.

She giggled. "Where are we going?"

He smiled mischievously. "I think you know the spot."

"Oh, how I have missed this place," Ella said as her and Kit entered his garden. She couldn't tell when it was more beautiful – at night under the starts, or now in the warm sunshine.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the strong smell of flowers that filled the entire garden.

"Kit, promise me we'll try to come here every day-" She turned back to look at him, but was confused when he wasn't there.

"Oh my," Ella said, her hand going to her chest.

Kit was on the ground on one knee, presenting to her a sparkling diamond ring. His smile was enough to make her weak in the knees.

"Ella, I told you this morning I would take you as you are, which I meant with all my heart. But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do this properly," He took her hand. "Ella, that day I met you in the forest was...the first day of the rest of my life. And now being king sounds so empty without you by my side. So please, be my wife and my queen."

Ella's eyes filled with tears. Her thoughts entirely Kit.

"If you do, I promise to love you and be devoted to you every day for the rest of our lives."

She gave the best smile that she could as she struggled to contain her cries of joy.

"Yes. Yes, Kit, I will."

He grinned, slid the ring onto her left hand, then kissed it. He stood, and Ella gasped as Kit's lips crashed into hers. Her hand went up to his strong jaw as his arm snaked around her waist. A strange, tingling sensation arose inside her when he pulled her firm against him.

"Let's not have a long engagement," Kit said, breathless. "I won't allow it."

Ella laughed.

"A month – I want to be married to you in a month."

"But is that enough time?" Ella asked, still holding onto him.

"Darling, being king is an enormous and serious responsibility – _but –_ it's not without its perks. Meaning that if we want a wedding to happen in a month then it will be done."

Ella laughed. "In that case I cannot wait."

Kit's hand touched her face and they kissed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S NOTE~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Hi all! Welcome to chapter two! So, you gotta think that the grand duke was punished for what he did, so this is how I imagine it happening. This chapter takes place on Ella's second day at the palace.

Also, there's no smut but at the end there is some slight reference to intimacy.

Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!

"Kit, what's going on?" Ella gripped Kit's shoulder.

He was seated behind the grand desk in his study, where he did much of his work. Seated to the right of the desk was Lord Walters, one of Kit's senior advisers. He had also advised Kit's father for many years. And seated to the left of the desk was his captain, whose name Ella had learned was Rowland Marriot. Ella stood at Kit's shoulder.

"There were certain people who were plotting to keep us apart for their own gain. I plan to see them punished," Kit said, very focused. But then he looked up at her and took her hand. "Have courage, my love. I will make sure they do not come near us again."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kit called, using his most kingly voice.

"The grand duke, Your Majesty," A page announced.

"Thank you."

The page bowed and left the room. The grand duke walked in, nervous but trying to remain confident.

"My king, my lady," He bowed low.

"There are many offenses against you, sir," Kit said, purposefully avoiding the use of his title. "Shall we list them?"

Now his fear was showing more.

"If it pleases Your Majesty," He said quietly.

"First, you received a letter addressed to myself personally and not only hid it from me, but you destroyed it. That is keeping information from the crown and it is treason," Kit said. Ella could hear the passion and the quiet anger in his voice.

The grand duke bowed his head in shame, not denying the charge.

"Then you plotted with the Lady Tremaine and she agreed to hide the Lady Ella from the search to find the one the slipper would fit. That morning you knew she was locked away. But myself and Captain Marriot easily saw through your lies and deceit. Plotting against the crown once more, which would be _what_ sir?" Kit spoke through his teeth.

"Treason, Your Majesty."

Kit gave a great sigh through his nose.

"Why should I show you mercy?"

"Whatever you decide I surely deserve," the grand duke said, knowing there was no way out of this. "You are a just king and a good king."

"But you didn't really believe that did you?" Kit leaned forward in his chair. "You clearly didn't think I was wise enough to even choose my own bride, after all. You sought to control me even before my father died, taking his wishes to the extreme in order to gain every ounce of favor you could from him. But," Kit paused, almost smirking. "What offends me the most, much more than all these wrongs towards _me_ is the future that you were leaving the lady Ella to, to be at the mercy of that vile woman for God knows how long," Another pause. "I'll not send you to prison or worse on one condition."

"Anything, Your Majesty."

"You must beg forgiveness of your future queen," Kit's tone was absolutely final. "The lady Ella has a kind heart, as she's already forgiven her stepmother. Should she do the same for you I _may_ consider mercy."

Ella felt nearly panicked as the grand duke appeared before her on his knees. She'd never before been in a position like this, to where she had such a great influence on someone elses fate. She looked at Kit, unsure of what to do. He merely nodded his approval for whatever she may say, having full confidence and trust in her. The trust a king has in his queen.

 _Have courage and be kind._

"My lady, I'm sorry for this offense to you and our king," He looked up at her as tried to say the right words. "I thought of nothing but my personal gain and for that I surely deserve punishment. But I do beg your ladyship's forgiveness. For only in admitting my great wrongs and appealing to your kind heart can my conscious rest."

His eyes lowered to the floor. She didn't need to punish him more. He surely would carry the lesson of this his entire life.

"You have my forgiveness sir," Ella took a deep breath. The grand duke looked up at her once again. "But like the king I, too, have conditions," The grand duke was silent while he listened. "Should the king show mercy to you in his wise judgment you will not waste it, meaning you will not commit another act of malice such as this again."

Ella could see the relief on his face.

"My lady is far too kind. You will be a wise and gracious queen," He bowed his head to kiss her hand.

Kit cleared his throat.

"Stand sir, I've made my decision," Kit waited for the grand duke to once again be before him in front of the desk. "You are immediately stripped of your titles and estates, the worth of which will be given to a cause of the Lady Ella's choosing. And you are banished from this kingdom. How you make your way in the world is your choosing. But should you step foot in the kingdom much less near the future queen you will surely spend the rest of your days in prison. And if you plot against me with any foreign nation – which you better believe I'll find out – well, I can only say it will make prison seem like a paradise."

The grand duke had gone quite pale. He bowed.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Get him out of my palace," Kit said to no one in particular. Captain Marriot volunteered for the deed.

"Your Graces," He bowed to Kit and Ella before leading the grand duke out of the room.

"Well done, Your Majesty," Lord Walters said to him after the door was shut. "We'll have spies keep an eye on him, making sure a dangerous enemy wasn't just formed so early in your reign."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely, sire."

"Good," Kit nodded, tapping his fingers on the desk. "The safety of the kingdom and of my family will always be the top priority. Nothing else matters."

Lord Walters nodded in complete understanding.

"Then safe is what they will remain, Your Majesty."

Kit didn't allow his features to relax, but inclined his head.

"You are excused Lord Walters. I thank you as always for everything."

"Your Majesty, my lady," Lord Walters bowed to them before exiting the room.

Kit and Ella both let out the breaths they'd been holding.

He stood and took his hands in hers.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable," He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear in a comforting gesture. "But I wanted him to see that he hadn't just wronged me, but you as well."

"I understand, Kit," Ella put her hands on his shoulders. The weight of leading a kingdom was on these shoulders. There were no days off or breaks or passing it off to someone else when he got tired. There would be times when he would have to make hard decisions or, like today, pass judgment and punish those who intended to harm him or the kingdom. It felt odd to get a glimpse of this side of him. But he chose her to be his queen. So his queen she would be. "I promise to be there for you in any way you need."

"Thank you, my love," His hand went to her neck as he kissed her lips.

She felt safe and loved indeed.

"Tell me Lady Ella – what would you like your wedding gown to look like?"

Ella opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

An hour had passed since Kit's judgement of the former grand duke. Now she was seated in her sitting room across from Monsieur Goutier, the Master of the Royal Wardrobe.

"Well, something elegant to be sure. Something somewhat modest," Ella offered.

"What details did you have in mind?" He asked kindly.

"I'm not sure to be honest," She laughed at herself, shaking her head. _If I'm going to be queen I have to get better at these decisions._

Master Goutier then stood. _Oh dear,_ Ella thought. _Apparently he too wishes Kit had picked a real Princess._

But instead he smiled – a conspiring smile at that.

"Come with me my lady – I think I know what might help inspire you."

After a few moments of walking with Master Goutier, with Ameila and Lucy accompanying her, he asked,

"Have you been shown the royal jewels yet?"

"No Monsieur," She smiled and shrugged a little. "It's only my second day at the palace – everything is a first to me."

They were now down in the basement of the palace, standing in front of a thick wooden door. There were two guards protecting whatever was behind it.

"Then my lady, it is my pleasure to be the first to show you the royal jewels of the House of Charmont," He nodded to the gaurds to open the door.

Ella didn't need much in life. Her family had been modestly middle class growing up. She didn't have silk dresses and jewels before yesterday – with the exception of what her fairy godmother had dressed her in for the ball. But she was content with that. All she wanted was the love of family.

And yet, she couldn't suppress the feeling of shock and, if she was truly honest, delight at looking at all the glittering tiaras, crowns, necklaces – every piece of jewelry imaginable. Most of the jewelry consisted of sets – tiaras with accompanying earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. There were sets of diamonds, blue sapphires, pearls, amethysts, and more.

"What are these?"

"The orb and scepter, ma'am. You and the king will carry these during the coronation in a few months time." There were two sets – both made of gold and jewels. One set was slightly smaller – likely the one she would be carrying.

"Oh," Ella didn't know about that. "Monsieur Goutier, forgive me, but what does being down here have to with my wedding gown?"

He smiled. "Just take a look around. I'm curious to which one you'll be drawn to."

Ella nodded. She peered closer at the amethyst set – a beautiful tiara that featured rows of diamonds in a teardrop shape that surrounded large amethysts. The necklace that matched it was grand as well.

"Purple – the traditional color of royalty," Monsieur Goutier stated. "Would you like to try them on?"

Obviously the room was made for that. It was well lit and there were several mirrors.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I-"

"Ma'am," Monsieur Goutier interrupted. "You are going to be the queen," He picked up the necklace. "You may try on any piece here. And I can see that you have an enormous respect for these gems represent, and that is a wonderful thing. But," He again smiled a smile with a touch of mischief, "You are allowed to enjoy them too."

Ella smiled, relaxing. "Very well." She sat in a chair in front of the nearby mirror.

Monsieur Goutier clasped the necklace on her, and then placed the tiara on her head.

"Very beautiful," He said, "These suit you."

Ella could tell he meant it. The feeling that overcame her was strange. The realization that this was real. She was really going to be queen and that she would get to wear these priceless jewels. The fact took her breath away.

"I look forward to wearing them. What kind of gown would I wear with it?"

"Well, for this set I might put you in a purple gown to match. But a silver gown would be particularly catching as well," He said. "But what does my lady think of this set for her wedding day? There's a lot to see."

"Yes, there is. I'd like to keep looking."

"Of course," Monsieur Goutier smiled, inclining his head.

After resting the necklace and tiara back onto their velvet platform, Ella moved on. She particularly loved a diamond tiara of a _kokoshnik,_ or russian style, design that held a row of large aquamarines in the middle. But then she saw it.

"May I try this one on?"

"Of course," Master Goutier smiled.

"The Wildflower Tiara," He said as he placed it on her head. "This is quite a special crown. It belonged to the kings aunt the princess Alice – the younger sister of his father. It was a gift to her from their parents on her 16th birthday. Well, a couple years later she married a prince of another country so she left to live with him. She brought the tiara with her, but then a few years later she sent it back."

"Why let go of something so special?" Ella wondered, frowning.

Monsieur Goutier smiled, adjusting the tiara slightly.

"She wanted it to stay in the family."

"This is the one," Ella grinned.

It was a delicate tiara of gold, and simple in the way of gemstones. But it was like a crown of wildflowers on her head, hence the name.

Monsieur Goutier handed her a pair of earrings.

"If I may recommend these to go with it, my lady."

She put the blue drop earrings in. She smiled and nodded.

"Give me this afternoon, my lady, to make a sketch for you. Then may I call on you after dinner?"

"Yes, of course," Ella said, taking off the earrings and tiara and placing them on the velvet. "Thank you for everything Monsieur. You have my gratitude," She smiled.

He bowed over her hand and kissed it.

"It will be my pleasure to serve you, Lady Ella."

"I heard you made a trip down to the jewels after lunch," Kit commented, his lips brushing against her hair.

"Mm hmm," Ella nodded. She was so relaxed against her fiance`.

They were in their garden, and Kit had put in a hammock so they could relax together on something comfortable.

"I can't wait to see you wear everything."

"Everything was so beautiful. I feel blessed to be worthy."

"No one is more worthy to be queen then my honest country girl," He laced his hand with hers, stroking her fingers.

"This honest country girl didn't there was going to be a wedding and then a coronation," Ella teased, touching his nose.

Kit chuckled.

"Fate is a funny thing dearest. A mere month ago I didn't know those things would be happening so soon either. So I'm taking it all in the same as you, I assure you."

"Except you grew up at least knowing they'd happen eventually," Ella pointed out.

"Very true," Kit conceded. "Is there anything I can do to make all this easier for you? Just name it."

"Hmmm," Ella thought for a moment, dramatically. She smiled. "You must kiss me at the beginning and end of each day."

Kit laughed.

"Darling, if I miss a kiss I'll send _myself_ to the dungeon as punishment."

"Well, I don't want that," Ella moved to kiss him, her fingers raking through his thick hair. His hand tightened on her waist, and her stomach did a flip. A very pleasant flip.

"Tell me what the coronation will be like," Ella said, wanting to distract herself.

"Well," Kit began, clearing his throat – his mind still on the kiss as well. "It will be four months after the wedding. I'm king and you'll become queen the day we marry, the coronation is just where we'll be ceremoniously crowned and anointed."

"Is it normal for to be that long after becoming king?"

Kit shrugged.

"It's mostly personal preference of said monarch as to when it will take place. Most are about six months to a year after ascending. And for us that gives us some time to settle into married life."

Ella shook her head.

"This still feels like a dream. A dream I'm supposed to wake up from. It frightens me a little," She unconsciously fingered the neckline of her dress.

Kit brought his hand to her face.

"You're mine. And I am yours," He said, looking into her eyes. "You can always be confident of that, Ella."

Her heart leaped when he kissed her forehead.

Later Kit held Ella's hands against his chest as they stood outside her rooms.

"I yearn for the nights when I don't have to watch you go in there and you can be next to me, where you belong," Kit held his forehead to hers.

"Only a few weeks. They'll be over before we know it," Ella assured him.

"It's late, I won't keep you from your sleep any longer," He kissed her hands.

"Good night, my king," Ella grinned and curtsied dramatically.

Kit laughed and returned a bow.

"Sleep well, fair lady," He said in his most proper king voice.

"I shall – knowing you'll be waiting for me at breakfast."

"I pity the poor soul who would try to keep me away."

Her sweet smile absolutely broke his heart as she peered at him before her door closed, leaving him alone in the hallway. After the ball where they'd met he'd been desperate to find her, and now she was here, in his palace. And there was only a few weeks before they would be husband and wife and they could share there love in the most intimate of ways.

It'd be an absolute lie to say he wasn't very much looking forward to it. And as much as his urges were screaming at him he wanted to be her husband when he took her for the first time.

Kit sighed. He would have to think of other ways to distract his body. Workouts, riding, sword fighting, and cold baths among them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So this is the third chapter! THIS IS THE SMUT CHAPTER! If you don't wanna read, turn back now. It's the wedding night. Like I've said before, I'm a romantic, so this all fluffy romantic smutty goodness. If it seems to drag on, well...sorry. You were warned! Just how *I* imagine Kit and Ella's wedding night going. Other people are gonna picture it differently. So yeah.

And also, if you guys have any ideas for chapters I'm totally open to them!

Thanks and enjoy!

Ella sat in at her vanity, watching her ladies in waiting finish helping her get ready for bed. Lucy and Amelia had helped her undress from her wedding day attire. They had taken off all her jewelry, her tiara, slipped her out of wedding gown and constricting corset. They let down her hair and brushed it so now it laid in voluminous, romantic waves.

"I must confess something," Ella blurted out to them. In the past month since becoming betrothed to Kit she'd become close friends with her two ladies-in-waiting and they'd become her closest female confidants. She felt incredibly blessed she could share anything with them without fear of judgment or embarrassment, which she was counting on now.

"What is it madam? Are you not happy?" Lucy placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"No, no, it's not that at all," Ella assured them. "Today has been the day I've been dreaming about my entire life and it was truly magical in every way. But the truth is..." She took a deep breath, and her friends patiently waited to listen. "I have no idea how tonight is supposed to go. Neither of you are married – and God forgive me for encouraging this in anyway – but can either of you give me any insight? I lost my mother when I was a girl so of course my father never worked up the courage to talk to me, and my step mother and sisters were cruel. Please help me," She pleaded with them, holding Lucy's hands.

"Oh madam, there's nothing to fear," Lucy laughed softly with an assuring smile.

"It's true," Amelia said. "It's painfully obvious the king adores you – you're going to enjoy tonight. If you're nervous just let him lead – he'll be very tender."

"How will I know I'll enjoy it?" Ella's brow knitted together.

"Well do you like kissing him?" Amelia asked, in a tone that said she knew the answer. '

"Almost more than anything," Ella said, her voice taking on a contented tone.

"And how does it make you feel?" She prodded.

"Well, my heart races. And I don't want to stop. But I made myself all this time because we weren't married. I don't want to let him go," Amelia and Lucy smiled at each other, knowing that their queen wasn't actually speaking to them, but rather fantasizing about the king – having never let herself do so out loud. "My head spins. And now that I think about it I have felt twitches and, um, sensations I've never felt before, like my body had a will of it's own…."

"Madam?" Amelia interrupted. Ella looked up at her, now back with them. "You're going to feel all that and more tonight. So if kissing him alone makes you feel all that then..." Amelia only grinned.

"You'll be very glad you and the king had a short engagement," Lucy provided.

Ella sighed with relief – a weight lifted off her chest. She was so glad to have gotten some sort of reassurance from her female friends. Now she could enter tonight with something that perhaps resembled confidence.

"We'll leave you now ma'am," Lucy said.

"Your Majesty," Amelia smiled, and they both gave deep curtsies to their friend who was also their queen. They would always show proper respect to her station.

"Thank you," Ella whispered, and they left what was until tonight Kit's rooms, and was now the King and Queen's Chambers.

Ella picked up her brush and stroked her blonde waves, letting the action give her something to concentrate on.

Her nightgown was absolutely beautiful. It was made of luxurious white tulle, and had beautiful embroidery detail on the neckline – which displayed a generous amount of breast. She wore a long sleeved white matching robe with silk trim that went to the floor like the nightgown.

There was a soft knock at the door.

 _Kit_.

Ella sat the brush down, smoothing her hair and clearing her throat which had suddenly gone completely dry.

"Come in," She called.

She watched in the mirror as the door opened and Kit entered, then walked to where she was sitting at her vanity.

"Feeling alright sweetheart? Not too long of day for you was it?" He picked up her hand and kissed it. He'd taken his jacket and sash off, now wearing just his trousers and shirt, the top of which was slightly unbottoned. She could see some hair from his chest peeking through.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all," Ella breathed. "I'm perfectly fine….husband."

Kit grinned.

"I feel like I've been waiting forever to hear you call me that...my beautiful wife," He stood behind her still, and began stroking her neck with his finger tips.

She closed her eyes and sighed, reveling in the feeling of his hands on her. His lips took the place of his fingers and her lips parted.

"Promise me you'll tell me if I'm going too fast Ella," He said. "It doesn't matter what we're doing."

"I promise," Ella said, barely able to get the words out. She didn't realize how much her body had been aching for this. For him.

He covered her neck with kisses while he peeled her robe off of her shoulders, leaving them and her arms bare, revealing the goose bumps from pleasure.

Kit's cock twitched as she let out a breathy moan and his fingers brushed up and down her arms, tickling them with the tips of his fingers. But his fingers ached to touch something else.

Ella gasped as Kit's hand snaked it's way underneath her nightgown to stroke and knead her breast. It also brought on a strong tingling sensation between her legs.

"Feel good my queen?" He whispered against her skin as he brought a nipple between his thumb and finger and massaged it.

"Yes," She moaned properly. "Yes." She never knew her breasts were so sensitive, let alone a source of pleasure.

She brought up her hand to Kit's hair as he kissed her neck. But then he stopped, walked around and held out his hand to her. She was still breathing heavy as she took it. As she stood she let out a yelp of surprise and laughed as Kit bent and picked her up. He grinned as her arms went around his neck. They kissed as the walked to the bed.

"Kit," Ella took in a breath as they came to the edge of the bed. She was still in his arms. "I've...never done this before. I'm sorry if I'm a bit...clumsy,"

"Shhh," Kit silenced her with a kiss. "I'll not hear any talk of that." He set her down and took her face in his hands. "All I want is to show you how much I love and adore you….and need you. If you'll let me do that?" Her eyes closed briefly as his thumb stroked her bottom lip. Then she smiled.

"Kiss me."

And so he did, his hands making a journey down her soft, slender, perfect body, still covered in silk, which he would rectify in a moment. She sighed as his fingers glided down her neck, then to her chest and breast, where he grabbed it breifly, causing a quiet moan to come from her lips. Then he continued slowly down her waist ever so lightly, then to her hip, and finally he placed a hand on her bottom, which was the perfect size for his hand to hold and stroke. Her head tipped back. She was enjoying every moment of his touches. With there bodies pressed together she must surely feel his erection in his pants, Kit pondered. But if she did she was too distracted to mention it.

He took the opportunity to untuck his shirt and proceeded to drop it on the floor. Ella gazed at his chest, placing her soft, slender hands there, stroking it with her fingertips. Kit couldn't help it – he closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure. When he opened them Ella was looking into eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, growing hungrier by the minute.

Just when Ella thought her heart couldn't beat any faster she felt Kit take the straps of her nightgown in his fingers, removing them from her shoulders. She was about to be seen naked by a man for first time in her life. She was terrified. And yet, she knew there was no safer place than with her king. So she was also thrilled.

The silk gown fell to the floor in a puddle around her bare feet. Kit didn't know how much longer he could wait before taking her. There she was, baring her body to him. Her cheeks turned a perfect shade of pink from being seen like this for the first time. His cock twitched again. He had to get her on the bed. He picked her up easily, laying her on the sheets.

Ella moaned as she felt Kit's strong body press upon hers, his lips ravishing her neck while his hand stroked her breast. She stroked his chest once again, but was interrupted when Kit took one of her hands in his. He looked intensely in her eyes. Was she doing something wrong? She was about to ask when he simply moved her hand downwards, passing over his stomach, finally to stop at the top of his trousers. Ella tried to keep her breath in check as she gathered his meaning. With shaky hands she concentrated on undoing and removing his pants. She had seen the large bulge before the trousers were off, but she wasn't prepared when Kit's manhood came free. It was large, thick, and very stiff. That was supposed to go inside of her? His touches and kisses were incredibly pleasurable, but surely when this entered her it would be painful.

"Ella," He said, bringing her attention back up to his face. "I promise to be gentle. And to bring you a world of pleasure."

Before she could say anything she felt his fingertips gently stroking a most sensitive bud between her legs.

"Oh Kit," She gasped aloud.

His lips returned to her neck and breasts as his fingers worked that tiny spot, the sensations building. Then Kit's fingers moved ever so slightly lower to her entrance. He stroked lightly at first, then gently pushed a finger in.

Ella cried out, a little from discomfort, but mostly from pleasure.

Kit was in absolute heaven listening to his wife moan and pant his he stroked her inside walls, now properly wet, over and over again. Then felt it begin to tighten. She grabbed his shoulders tight, bracing herself for release. She threw her head back, a loud cry coming from her throat as she reached her climax.

Kit stroked her thigh as she breathed heavy, beginning to recover. He placed a kiss on her stomach.

"How was that?" He asked her, smiling.

"That was...incredible," Ella let out a little laugh, closing her eyes.

"Good," Kit said, a hint of smile still in his eyes. "Because I can't wait any longer. I must have you," He spread her legs apart, causing her to blush again. "As I've wanted to do since the moment you agreed to be my wife." He positioned himself over her, his fingers stroked her jaw. "This may hurt a little for you darling, but only for a moment or two, alright?"

Ella nodded. She wanted him.

He brought his lips to hers. She felt his head probing, finding her entrance.

Then he entered her fully. She gasped, trying not to cry out at the feeling of being stretched by Kit's member inside of her. He brought himself up to look into her eyes. That helped relax her a bit as he grasped onto her thigh, beginning to thrust in and out.

Kit closed his eyes, groaning in ecstasy as he drove into her warm, perfect wetness, better than he even imagined.

Ella started to moan, as Kit had been right – there had been pain at first. But her body had adjusted to his size. Now she couldn't get enough.

"Oh, Kit," Ella panted.

"A good reaction I presume?" Kit asked wickedly, pushing extra deep for emphasis.

She answered with another moan.

"Oh yes," She wantonly panted.

Kit's eyes closed once more as Ella's arms encircled him, pressing onto his back, her fingertips lightly digging into his skin. Knowing he was causing her pleasure once more put him close to the edge.

He brought his thumb up to caress her bottom lip as his cock continued to stroke her.

"That feeling, the one I gave you from my fingers, would you like to feel it again my love?"

Ella nodded.

"Yes, Kit," She breathed.

He grinned, ready to render her senseless. He brought her knees up farther so they were against his shoulders. He grunted as he thrust into her with the most force yet, his masculine instincts fully unleashed, holding nothing back.

Her moans rose and rose.

"Oh, Kit, don't stop."

And with those words from his wife he came undone, groaning loudly as he unleashed his seed inside of her, pounding against her flesh. She threw her head back, holding onto him tightly as she spasmed around his cock, another climax overcoming her.

"Ella," Kit breathed, his own orgasm starting to come down from the high.

He kissed her lips as his thrusts turned into slow, gentle movements.

"I love you, my darling," He said, his forehead against hers.

"And I you, my king," Ella smiled. "All my fear was so silly. I feel absolutely alive! I didn't know it would be this amazing."

He grinned and kissed her forehead before easing out of her. He brought her down so she was cuddled tight against his side.

"Well, would you like to know the best part sweetheart?" He asked. She looked up into eyes, eager to hear the answer. "We get to make love whenever we want. Night or day."

"I can't wait," She giggled.

"Neither can I," Kit said, his fingers lightly stroking her blonde tresses. "You see, the truth is darling you've turned me into a sort of madman," His expression became a bit more serious. "No matter how much I have of you, or much time I get to spend with you, to kiss you, to hear your voice, it will never be enough."

Ella smiled, propping herself up to press against his chest.

"I'm the most blessed woman in the whole world," She kissed him.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that, darling. I plan to try to keep it that way until my last breath."

"As long as I have you, my Kit, then I'll have everything I need."


End file.
